


we can be heroes [ART]

by GhostInTheBAU



Series: The Science of Creativity [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Crossover, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInTheBAU/pseuds/GhostInTheBAU
Summary: I read this in the week before I was able to get to a theater to see Endgame, and I fell in love with the story and the author's gorgeous writing.  This banner was inspired by the second fic in their 'we can be heroes' series; and it also helped me cope with Endgame after finally seeing it on Sunday.  I'm kind of heartbroken, tbh.  Heart.  Broken.Anyway, I'll probably end up making a banner for the third story as well once I've read it.  But please, go check out the whole series and show the author some love!  It's pretty damn amazing.  :)





	we can be heroes [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allirica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allirica/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we can be heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359885) by [allirica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allirica/pseuds/allirica). 



> I read this in the week before I was able to get to a theater to see Endgame, and I fell in love with the story and the author's gorgeous writing. This banner was inspired by the second fic in their 'we can be heroes' series; and it also helped me cope with Endgame after finally seeing it on Sunday. I'm kind of heartbroken, tbh. Heart. Broken. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll probably end up making a banner for the third story as well once I've read it. But please, go check out the whole series and show the author some love! It's pretty damn amazing. :)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153129892@N05/47010573644/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
